


Lieumon Day: Spy

by lilliphus (usobuki)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usobuki/pseuds/lilliphus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collab for an old prompt- the Lieutenant catches Amon doing a bit of "stress relief" with his office door open. Image warning inside!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lieumon Day: Spy

**Author's Note:**

> A collab for an old prompt some three odd years ago. Elena no longer has an online portfolio for her art but we're still in touch.

______________________

It was well past midnight, but the Lieutenant still had work to do. He didn’t usually stay up this late, but he didn’t have anywhere to be tomorrow and he knew he could sleep in. Besides…that broken generator wouldn’t fix itself. There was a piece missing from his equipment and he needed to see Amon about ordering a new one. It wasn’t imperative he does it right now, he supposed, but it was probably best to get it taken care of while it was still on his mind. He knew Amon would be awake anyway. The man almost never slept.

 

He sighed and dropped his head, rubbing his temples in frustration as he made his way down the hall. He was doing his best to keep quiet. It was late, after all, and people were sleeping. A closed door; another closed door; another…he slowed as he approached Amon’s chambers. The door was wide open and the light was on. That was a good sign, but-

 

He stopped in his tracks. There was a deep humming coming from the room. The voice reverberated from his ears and lingered in his stomach, warming him. The Lieutenant couldn’t quite pinpoint the context, but it sounded _pleasurable_. He recognized the voice as Amon’s, and he was…moaning.

 

The Lieutenant took another step forward, but the noise ceased. ‘That’s odd.’ He waited for several seconds, hoping to hear it again, but nothing happened. Gathering his courage, he took a couple steps closer, edging against the wall stealthily before peering around the door into the room. He felt a rush of blood pool into his groin and he straightened his back.

 

Amon was seated at his desk, chair pulled out slightly. It was perpendicular to the door, so it offered the other man a near perfect view. Amon was leaning back, head toward the ceiling, back arched. His coat was unbuttoned exposing his chest as he ran his left hand sensually down his stomach. His pants were unlaced and his cock stood firmly, gripped tightly in his right hand, fingers running up and down his length.

 

The Lieutenant swallowed and bit down on his bottom lip. He wasn’t quite sure how to respond. Should he…say something? Should he walk in casually and pretend he didn’t see anything? Should he offer to help? That last thought caused him to stir a bit. He was becoming increasingly aroused by the sight in front of him, but he couldn’t bring himself to move.

 

Amon let out a deep, breathy moan as he bucked up into his hand. He stopped his ministrations and brought his thumb to the tip of his cock and rubbed it in a small circle, smearing pre-cum across the sensitive skin. His left hand began massaging his lower abdomen, slowly trailing downward toward his thighs.

 

 

 

‘Fuck.’ The Lieutenant cursed to himself, ‘what is he doing?’ It was late, sure, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t be disturbed. He had to know doing _this_ with the door open and lights burning bright would have repercussions. If anyone were to happen by and see him like this, it could easily reprimand his authority. Did he… _get off_ on the idea of being caught?

 

Whether or not Amon got off on this, the Lieutenant knew he certainly was. He shifted as he became suddenly aware of his own growing arousal, feeling it rub against the fabric of his pants. “Oh-“ he opened his mouth but quickly brought his hand up to cover it, suppressing a moan. His whole body was frozen, but he became acutely aware of his other hand as it traveled down, slowly unbuttoning his own pants. His fingers fumbled a bit, but finally managed to undo the last button that restrained him. He took himself into his hand and rubbed his fingers up the underside of his shaft, coaxing himself to full erection.

 

It was odd watching his leader like this. They were already intimately involved, and truthfully there was no need to play the spectator as he was, but he could not bring himself to move or speak.

 

Amon’s hand resumed its movements, stroking his length vigorously, left hand caressing his thigh through his pants. His head lolled to the side away from the door and his hips thrust up off the chair further to the point where he was almost no longer seated.

 

The Lieutenant groaned a bit and started in at full pace. He was mildly disgusted with himself, but he couldn’t really bring himself to care right now. Amon was beautiful- hips pushed up, fingers squeezed around himself, neck and chest exposed. Oh, the things he wanted to do to the man right now.

 

His mind wandered a bit as he watched- thinking how nice it would be if he could walk in and kneel down beside his leader. He wanted to run his hands up and down the other man’s chest, fingers tracing the lines of his muscle. He wanted to take him into his mouth, running his tongue across the tip, tasting him as Amon laced his hands through his hair and held him roughly in place. He grinned to himself, tightening his grip over his girth and cupping his hand closer to his face; he couldn’t allow a sound to pass his lips.

 

The younger man started panting heavily, almost in time with the stroking of his hand and he fell back down into his seat.

 

‘He’s close,’ the Lieutenant thought to himself as he watched Amon’s stomach muscles tighten and relax synchronically. The idea was pushing him closer as well.

 

”Oh…fuck,” Amon cried out in a high-pitched voice. His hips pushed up off the chair once more and his back arched, head held high and neck exposed. He thrust up into his hand as he came, expelling his seed on his stomach.

 

The Lieutenant watched amorously, greedily wishing to witness every last drop of cum wash over the man’s chest...but he couldn’t hold back any longer. It hit him suddenly- he hadn’t thought this through. He couldn’t just well spill himself onto the floor; he had no means of cleaning it. There wasn’t much else he could do…

 

He spun around, slamming his back against the wall as he removed his hand from his mouth and brought it down. The warmth pooled in the pit of his stomach and his orgasm overtook him, muscles clenching. He moaned, loud and deep as he came into his hand, collecting the mess on his fingers. “Oh~” he sighed, thrusting wildly as his hips jerked forward. He rode it out, waves of pleasure washing over him.

 

As quickly as it had hit him, it passed.

 

“Mmm,” he groaned in satisfaction. ‘Shit’. His eyes shot open as he remembered he was attempting to be quiet.

 

His body stiffened, suddenly uncomfortable and the fingers of his soiled hand twitched- he looked toward the door.

 

Amon was standing in the doorway…hand gripped tightly against the frame, eyes narrowed beneath his mask. He was tucked back into his pants but his stomach was still glistening unashamedly with his seed.

 

“Were you spying on me, Lieutenant?” Amon spoke, cold and despondently.

 

The Lieutenant froze. There was no way he was going to be able to talk himself out of this. He opened his mouth to speak, but the words caught in his throat, “I-I…” his hand twitched again.

 

 “You know I can’t stand for this,” he said as his eyes scanned every inch of the other man’s body, lingering over his Lieutenant’s hand- soiled and fingers sticking to each other. “And look at the mess you’ve made.”

 

Amon released his grip on the wall and cantered over to the other man, hips swaying loosely. He grasped his hand and brought it up to eye level, “you should clean up after yourself.” It was a command, not a suggestion.

 

The Lieutenant tried to swallow the lump that was forming in his throat. Amon’s eyes were boring into his own, unrelenting and domineering. He could do nothing but nod in compliance as his leader watched him like a raven eagle. He raised his hand meekly to his mouth and began his work, licking his semen from his fingers. He sucked on the tips, tongue passing over between his fingers, swallowing in turn until it was clean.

 

“Good,” Amon growled. “But you still must be punished for that vile display of voyeurism. Get on your knees.”

The older man looked at him incredulously, but did not argue. He was still in shock from the utter embarrassment he was facing. He kneeled down, doing his best to look back up at his leader as he patiently awaited his next command.

 

Amon smiled and reached down, gripping the other man’s hair roughly as he pulled his face to his stomach.

 

The Lieutenant didn’t need confirmation. He knew what Amon was asking. He gripped the man’s waist, pulling him as close as he could as his tongue darted out against his skin, eagerly lapping up the traces of his passion from his stomach. He slid a hand up the man’s hip, feeling the muscles tense beneath his fingertips as he licked greedily, relishing each drop. He’d wanted this from the start.

 

Amon let out a heavy sigh of satisfaction as his Lieutenant broke away at last, licking his lips. He pulled the other man to his feet and ran a finger down his face, wiping away a small drop from the corner of his mouth. “If I ever catch you doing this again, I assure you, the consequences will not be nearly as tolerable. Do you understand?”

 

The Lieutenant shifted, tucking himself back into his pants. “Y-yes, sir.” His voice was hoarse and unsteady as he spoke.

 

“Good. Now tell me, what brings you here at this hour?”

**Author's Note:**

> editing is for people who aren't lazy


End file.
